


A dance with the devil

by Alert_2341



Series: The sbi assassin story line [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Ballroom dance, Death, Gen, Hhhhhh, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character?, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur Techno and Tommy are brothers, Wilbur and Techno are twins, bang, based on artwork I did, child goes punch, how to tag, overprotective techno, philza has a sniper, piglin wilbur, tommy is actually 5’10, why isn’t google working, wilbur had pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alert_2341/pseuds/Alert_2341
Summary: Sleepy bois assassin auThe whole group had a mission to take down a gang boss that they had no name or Face ID for, while in a party to take out the target, Wilbur finds said target but. It’s his possessive mentally abusive ex, can he get away or will he be taken away and forced to be with his exHow do I summary?Posted twice cause it’s a draft idk?
Relationships: Implied jschlatt/wilbur soot - Relationship, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: The sbi assassin story line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111019
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	A dance with the devil

Wilbur takes in a deep breath and lets out a sigh, the dress he was wearing was a little too tight but it was fine as long as he can get the target without getting caught or causing a panic he would be fine.  
He wore a royal blue dress that went down to a soft baby blue near the bottom intricate designs in silver long sleeve with frilled overlapping sleeves, it was uncomfortable, to say the least.  
Besides him was his twin brother techno blade who was wearing a simple tux with a maroon tie, he had make up on to hide his scars, and contacts to hide his deep red eyes, I wasn’t wearing contacts as ‘the dress matches the eyes’ as girls would say.  
My golden wrist gauntlets were somewhat hidden by the sleeves, my neck gauntlet wasn’t but it’s fine, same with the circlet on my head.  
Techno’s matching wrist and neck gauntlets were hidden by his sleeves and the collar of the tux, he knew philza and tommy were on standby, tommy was most likely looking through a spy glass watching from the window on top of a tall building by Phil, who watched from his sniper rifle, his finger twitched some times too, the employer who was named quackity was with em too say who the target was.  
Wilbur walked into the ballroom gazing out into a crowd of soft pink and sea green dresses some baby blue but his stood out, that was the plan tho.  
He whispered into his ear piece “who exactly is my target?” He said walking further into the ball room looking around.  
Quackity came through on the ear piece and said, “you are almo-“ he was cut off as he ran into the back of someone, shaking his head while rubbing his nose he said quietly in a feminine voice “I-I’m so-“ he stopped as he looked up at the man that already turned to look at him, quackitys voice ram through as wilbur’s blood ram cold “Thats him, Thats your target.” In front of him stood a man Wilbur knows, all too well, this was his ex, J. Fucking Schlatt.  
A wide sinister grin spread across his face, a grin all to familiar to Wilbur as he took a step back but schlatt grabbed wills wrist, muttering low, “well well we’ll look who we have here” holding back an unknown emotion probably anger maybe something else.  
He pulled will closer grabbing both of wilburs hands as The last dance by Peter Gundry starts playing from the band making it echo in a lovely way throughout the ballroom, but this was anything but beautiful.  
“May I have this dance.” Schlatt ask, it was more of a command but Wilbur knew not to say no as it may cause a scene,wilbur silently shook his head and they started to waltz,one of wilburs hands on schlatt’s shoulder and the other in his hand, while one of schlatts hands held wilbur’s the other rested on wills hip.  
As they started to waltz a voice from the ear piece came through, it was techno “will? Are you ok? Normally when you have to dance with a target you aren’t this tense, it looks like you don’t know how to dance, you alright?” Will wanted to cry he hated that he was even near schlatt, he whispered softly where schlatt couldn’t hear, “techno.. i-it’s my ex, the target is him..”.  
From the other side of the ballroom techno froze, his twin brothers possessive mentally abusive ex boyfriend had his hands on his brother once again!?  
Anger at schlatt and fear for will filled him, he needed to get will away from schlatt, techno started making his way through the crowd and to the two, the song came to an end and there was will and schlatt, nobody except techno noticed how will shook like a leaf because schlatt threw his arm around his waist and started walking away with will, techno followed stopping infront of them and bowing to will in a acting matter, “May I have this dance?” Techno asked will while holding his hand, schlatt said “she does not.” His tone of voice was harsh and cold, techno snapped at him and said “I wasn’t talking to you” will nodded desperate to get away and started going to techno but schlatt grabbed will by his shoulder and snapped getting some of the guards over.  
The go to techno but techno elbows one in the jaw and knees the other in the stomach, he grabs will pulling him over and picking him up.  
“Phil take the shot.” Techno said, his eyes widen as he looks towards a window, a bullet going through schlatts forehead killing him, in a rush everyone ram out techno snuck out carrying Wilbur in his arms, Wilbur was letting out shaky shallows breaths as his eyes water with salty tears as he sobs silently, techno glances at him as he climbs up the stairs to the building tommy and Phil were on.  
Tommy was punching the client to death, Phil looked over and explained “he tried to kill us cause this was a plan to get wil..is he ok.” Phil asked his voice soft and full of compassion, techno glanced at will “I think so, but it’ll take a while for him to want to do any missions probably” Phil nods at that and takes will into his arms, Wilbur breaks down and sobs holding his father tightly as Phil held him comforting him, tommy came over and said, “we better get going the police are coming” and with that, they left to disappear into the night.

(Hhhhhhhhhhh I can’t finger)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha schlatt goes brrrr


End file.
